The Farewell
by Keikoku Yuki
Summary: Bahkan jika ia harus menukar apapun yang ia miliki dengan kesempatan kembali ke pelukan Mikoto, ia akan melakukannya. Bahkan jika saat ini, ia harus berlutut dan memohon sampai lututnya hancurpun, itu akan ia lakukan. Namun semua terlambat sudah. Seperti apapun ia memohon, ia tak akan kembali. Couple Fic of The Funeral. Spirit!Totsuka. How he see the Homra guys in his funeral...


**.**

**.**

**The Farewell**

**Couple fic of "The Funeral"**

**The main plot mostly the same but this time I focus on Totsuka's feelings.**

**K-Project © GoRa Project x GoHands Production**

**Warning: OOC (maybe), typo, short, angst abal, etc…**

**.**

**.**

Totsuka adalah orang yang tertarik pada banyak hal. Namun hanya sedikit yang tetap ia rasa menarik. Semua memancing minatnya, banyak hal dikuasainya, dan sedikit yang tetap dilakukannya. Banyak hal terasa membosankan. Kecuali 'mereka'. Hanya mereka yang membuatnya tak pernah bosan.

Dan bahkan di antara perkecualian, selalu ada yang tetap teristimewa…

…

**Dan hanya satu yang tetap menjadi raja-nya…**

**Bertahta atas hati dan tubuhnya…**

**Mengukir hadir di jiwanya...**

…

Totsuka memiliki ingatan yang baik. Dan juga sebuah obsesi pada sesuatu yang bisa dikatakan bentuk fisik memori—kenangan. Foto dan rekaman, semua yang menjadi bukti bahwa apa yang tersimpan di laci otaknya adalah nyata, itulah hartanya.

Seringkali saat menelaah kembali itu semua, menyusuri kembali jejak waktu, dia akan tersenyum.

Betapa banyak foto orang itu di sana…

Totsuka tersenyum simpul. Hanya sedikit yang bersama dirinya… sayang sekali. Apa boleh buat? Dia yang mengambil semua foto itu. Dan ia menyukai kenyataan bahwa terkadang ia mendapatkan ekspresi berharga dari dia…

Yang dikasihi jiwanya.

…

**Satu hal yang tak pernah menjemukan…**

**Bersamanya… selalu.**

…

Mikoto Suoh.

Pertama melihatnya, Totsuka tahu dia istimewa. Raja.

Banyak yang menerjemahkan kata 'raja' yang sering dipakainya adalah kata denotatif yang berkaitan dengan posisi sang pemuda berambut merah sebagai ketua kelompok HOMRA dari klan merah.

Itu hanya salah satu alasan, untuk seorang Totsuka Tatara.

Mikoto juga memahami, jika itu adalah kata yang terlepas dari bibir Totsuka untuknya, itu dapat mengandung sejuta makna yang sama sekali tak biasa.

…

**Rahasia kecil dalam kata tanpa suara dan sentuhan tak kasat mata…**

**Isyarat yang hanya mampu dibaca oleh mereka…**

…

…

"_Tahun depan, kita rayakan ulang tahunmu yang kesebelas bersama-sama lagi ya, Anna?"_

_Mata abu-abu gadis berumur sepuluh tahun itu membulat saat memandangi Totsuka yang dengan bangga memamerkan kue berkrim merah cherry buatannya sendiri di salah satu meja—tertulis jelas 'Happy B'day, Anna' dengan icing vanilla di sana dan juga boneka kecil dari coklat aneka warna, replika sosok gadis itu. Matanya bergantian memandangi seluruh anggota HOMRA di ruangan itu dan kembali berakhir pada sosok pemuda berambut coklat lembut di hadapannya._

"_Tatara?"_

"_Ya?"_

_Dengan gerakan pelan, namun pasti, Anna mendekati pemuda itu dan memeluk pinggang rampingnya. "Tadi itu janji?"_

"…"

"_Berjanjilah. Tahun depan akan tetap seperti ini."_

_Totsuka tersenyum bersama seluruh anggota HOMRA lainnya di ruangan itu, ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Mikoto yang—ia tahu—tengah memperhatikannya dan Anna. Dan segera setelah raja-nya memberikan anggukan sebagai tanda agar ia menjawab pertanyaan gadis kecil kesayangan seluruh klan merah itu, ia menepuk pelan kepala gadis kecil itu—mengusapnya dengan afeksi mendalam._

"_Ya… tentu saja… Aku janji… Aku juga akan membuat kue lagi untukmu…"_

"_Selalu dan… selalu? Selamanya?"_

"…_Ya…"_

…

…

**Janji sederhana yang ingin ia jaga…**

…**bersama, beriringan, berdampingan…**

**Selalu… selamanya…**

…

Totsuka sudah tidak pernah lagi menghitung berapa kali ia nyaris celaka, dibunuh, atau apapun oleh karena posisinya sebagai salah satu orang terdekat Mikoto Suoh. Tapi ia pun sudah berhenti khawatir karena ia percaya, Mikoto akan menjaganya.

Dan memang… Mikoto selalu melakukannya…

…

"_Berbuat bodoh lagi?" Mikoto menjitak pelan kepala Totsuka, membuat sang pemuda bersurai coklat muda mengaduh pelan. Mikoto menarik kerah jaket Totsuka dan membuat pola-pola dengan jarinya sesuai dengan tanda memar yang tercetak di leher Totsuka. Totsuka meringis. "Kali ini ada aku dan Kusanagi yang masih cepat dalam menyelamatkanmu… Kau sudah dua puluh dua tahun, Totsuka. Jaga dirimu dengan benar…"_

"_Ya… ya… ya… Akan kuingat itu…"_

_Totsuka hanya tersenyum lebar kepada Mikoto yang hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang._

_Apakah pria berparas lembut itu tidak sadar bahwa tingkahnya yang sangat santai itu selalu nyaris mengirim kejutan listrik ke jantung sang raja? Mikoto tak ingin mengekang ataupun membatasi kebebasan siapapun. Tidak, bahkan sekalipun ia tahu ia punya kuasa untuk itu sebagai ketua HOMRA—sebagai raja. Tapi kadangkala, untuk Totsuka, ia merasa perlu membuat perkecualian._

_Ia punya ketakutan sendiri bahwa suatu saat, entah bagaimana, ia akan kehilangan. Bahwa malaikatnya yang terlahir tanpa sayap itu pada akhirnya akan menemukan cara untuk terbang—terpisah darinya._

_Firasat?_

"_Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, king…"_

_Satu pelukan dari Mikoto dan Totsuka hanya bisa terdiam. "Jangan ulangi kebodohan macam begini lain kali…"_

_Dan Totsuka tahu makna tersirat di balik kata-kata raja-nya: Jangan buat aku khawatir lagi...tolong._

…

**Sebab masa depan tak pernah terbaca maupun teraba…**

**Sekalipun ia datang…**

**Ia akan bernamakan 'realita masa kini'**

…

"_Kau bilang kau akan melakukan apapun untukku…"_

"_? Tentu, King. Sudah kukatakan itu sejak awal kita bertemu. I'm going to become the king's vassal…"_

_Senyum yang sama terukir di wajah Totsuka. Matanya bersinar ceria dan polos menunjukan bahwa ia memang siap melakukan apapun. Tanpa keraguan sama sekali. Namun ia sedikit bingung ketika sang raja menggenggam kedua tangannya dan membawanya ke bibirnya dan mengecupnya perlahan._

"_Berjanjilah padaku satu hal… satu hal saja…"_

"_Baiklah. Apa yang kau mau agar kujanjikan, king?"_

"…_Jangan pergi kemana-mana…"_

"_?…Aku ada di sini..."_

_Mikoto dengan cepat menarik Totsuka ke pelukannya—mengagetkannya. Di telinganya, Totsuka dapat mendengar detak jantung Mikoto dan dapat juga dirasakannya rengkuhan sang raja berambut merah semakin mengetat di bahu dan pinggangnya. Protektif. Seolah khawatir Totsuka akan pergi. Khawatir tanpa ia sendiri tahu apa alasannya. Hanya firasat dan ia biarkan itu menguasainya. Bahwa Totsuka akan… pergi._

_Pikiran yang mengerikan._

"_King?"_

_Mikoto hanya diam namun Totsuka tahu apa makna dibalik keheningan sang raja. Pernyataan yang tak perlu dikatakan untuk bisa dimengerti: 'Kau tahu jelas apa maksudku. Berjanjilah saja'. Dengan gerakan lembut, Totsuka melepaskan diri dan merengkuh kedua pipi Mikoto dan dipandanginya kedua iris sang raja._

"_Ya. Aku tak akan pergi. Aku berjanji…"_

_Dan sebuah kecupan manis menjadi materai janji pemuda berambut coklat itu._

…

_Karena aku mencintamu…_

_Aku ingin kau berjanji…_

_Untuk tetap di sini…_

…

Langkah-langkah kaki pemuda berusia dua puluh dua tahun itu mantap ketika meniti anak tangga demi anak tangga ke atap gedung, menimbulkan bunyi benturan pelan di sepatunya. Ia ingin memberikan hadiah istimewa untuk Anna tahun ini. Ia tahu pada malam-malam di bulan Desember ini, pemandangan kota Shizume akan sangat indah dengan warna-warni lampu penghias kota yang tengah menyambut masa-masa natal dan transisi ke tahun yang baru. Banyak lampu berwarna merah yang akan menyala kelap-kelip di kota.

Ia akan merekamnya untuk Anna.

Dia tak menyangka bahwa hanya karena ia menyapa pelan seseorang yang tak sengaja ditemuinya di atap gedung ia sampai harus terpisah dengan semua yang disayanginya.

Dengan seseorang yang sangat dicintai.

Totsuka tidak pernah menyangka bahwa satu malam sebelum ia bisa menepati janjinya pada Anna akan menjadi hari perpisahannya dengan seluruh HOMRA. Dengan Misaki. Dengan Kusanagi. Dengan Anna.

Dengan Mikoto.

Bahkan dini hari tadi ia masih sempat menyapa dan merasakan tubuh sang raja dalam pelukannya dan sambutan kecup ringan di dahinya masih ia dapat sebagai ucapan selamat kembali ke dunia nyata setelah semalam yang indah dalam mimpi; dalam dekap dua lengan yang demikian familiar dan protektif. Yang tak mungkin ia pernah lupakan. Sentuhan yang sangat ia sukai.

Yang kini tak bisa ia rasakan lagi.

…

"_You'll be allright, Totsuka-san. We sent for a doctor. We'll have you fixed in no time."_

_Totsuka masih mampu mengenali dengan jelas bahwa itu suara Misaki. Namun mengapa di hadapan pandangannya yang mengabur ini… ada sosok Mikoto di sana? Bertumpuk dengan realita bahwa yang tengah panik di hadapannya adalah Misaki._

…

**Fatamorgana?**

**Atau hanya delusi kepanikan yang nyata?**

**Ketakutan sebab ia tahu waktunya tak lagi lama?**

…

_Ia yakin lengan kecil yang memeluknya adalah lengan Misaki—lengan yang berbeda degan yang setiap malam merengkuhnya; memperlakukannya bagaikan boneka yang harus dipeluk sebelum akhirnya sang pemilik bisa jatuh tertidur, lelap dalam kedamaian._

_Tapi mengapa yang ada di hadapannya kini berganti-ganti? Antara sosok adiknya dan rajanya._

_Ini semua murni kesalahannya. Paling tidak itu yang Totsuka percayai sampai pada saat ia tahu bahwa nafasnya akan habis sebentar lagi. Dapat dirasakannya bahwa kulitnya yang awalnya terasa sakit dan perih luar biasa oleh karena cabikan logam panas mulai mati rasa. Ia mulai merasa dingin. Sangat dingin._

_Ia butuh kehangatan rajanya. _

_Ia mengulurkan tangannya, berusaha meraih siapapun yang ada di hadapannya. _

_Ia dapat merasakan hangat terakhir di ujung jemarinya—merasakan kontur wajah dari sosok yang kini memeluknya. Dan ia sadar bahwa yang di hadapannya hanya Misaki._

"_Hey… Don't… sweat it… It'll all work out…"_

_Ia tahu, ia akan segera pergi. _

_Jika tidak, apalah sensasi ringan dan mengapa seluruh sakit dan perih dari luka fisiknya perlahan terasa seperti terangkat dan hilang? _

"… _Sorry…"_

…

Totsuka dapat melihat Misaki terisak sambil menangisi tubuhnya yang kini sudah bukan miliknya lagi. Dilihatnya Kusanagi memalingkan wajah dari Misaki yang masih terisak.

Ah, rupanya inilah rasanya kematian?

Dengan kondisi masih labil, Totsuka berusaha memfokuskan pikirannya pada dua kawannya di hadapannya.

Hatinya terasa sakit.

Tangisan Misaki membuat hatinya terasa sangat, sangat sakit. Begitu pula tatapan perih yang ditunjukan Kusanagi tanpa sedikitpun ia berusaha tutupi. Tak pernah ia melihat Kusanagi seperti itu.

Totsuka memperhatikan tubuhnya sendiri sekarang yang berada di pelukan Misaki. Tubuhnya terdiam, kaku, tak bergerak. Dan pemandangan itu mengirim rasa takut dan gelisah dalam dirinya.

Ia sudah mati. Ia tak akan bisa kembali.

Oh, Tuhan. Totsuka merasa kacau. Ia hancur. Kenapa ia harus seceroboh ini? Kenapa ia harus meninggalkan dunia secepat ini? Meninggalkan Misaki… Meninggalkan Kusanagi… Meninggalkan Anna…

Meninggalkan Mikoto.

Andai ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk kembali ke pelukan mereka. Ke pelukan rajanya. Selama Misaki menangis ia sendiri marah pada dirinya, ia memohon pada Tuhan di atas langit sana bahwa ia ingin kembali. Ia belum mau pergi. Bahkan jika ia harus menukar apapun yang ia miliki dengan kesempatan kembali ke pelukan Mikoto, ia akan melakukannya. Bahkan jika saat ini, ia harus berlutut dan memohon sampai lututnya hancurpun, itu akan ia lakukan.

Namun semua terlambat sudah. Seperti apapun ia memohon, ia tak akan kembali.

Diangkatnya kedua tangannya dan diperhatikannya. Tak ada yang berbeda antara wujud yang kini ia miliki dan tubuh dalam peluk Misaki. Hanya saja kini kedua sahabatnya itu tak mampu melihatnya lagi. Hanya ia yang akan mampu melihat mereka. Entah sampai kapan. Totsuka juga tahu ia tak ada yang abadi. Hanya menunggu waktu sampai ia akhirnya sepenuhnya pergi. Tubuh dan roh.

"_Sorry, Mikoto. I have a bad news."_

Kata-kata Kusanagi menyentak Totsuka lagi.

Ia harus menemui Mikoto! Ia harus melihat Mikoto.

Astaga! Ia tahu rajanya pasti marah. Hari ini Totsuka sudah mengingkari dua janji. Satu: untuk merayakan ulang tahun Anna bersama-sama. Dua: Janji untuk selalu berada di sisi Mikoto, untuk tidak meninggalkan pria berambut merah itu kemana-mana.

Totsuka berlari meninggalkan Kusanagi dan Misaki. Di tengah-tengah perjalanannya, ia menyadari bahwa wujud rohnya sekarang ini mampu menembus substansi padat dan melayang di udara. Fakta yang tidak membuatnya senang sama sekali. Dengan keterburuan, Totsuka mencari ruangan Mikoto segera setelah wujud rohnya mencapai bar Kusanagi—HOMURA.

Apa yang ia lihat kemudian, tidak membuat perasaanya menjadi lebih baik. Sebaliknya, perasaanya semakin dan kian hancur.

Mikoto yang tengah terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya—tempat penuh kenangan di mana Totsuka biasa berbaring di sampingnya—dengan ponsel terkulai dari tangannya, jatuh perlahan ke lantai; menimbulkan bunyi 'duk' pelan sebelum ruangan menjadi sama sekali sunyi. Rajanya itu menutupi matanya dengan sebelah tangan dan Totsuka meihat pemandangan yang sebelumnya tak pernah ia kira ia bisa lihat.

Mikoto menangis.

Karenanya…

Mikoto menangisi dirinya…

Andai saat ini, Mikoto marah dan membanting semua benda dalam ruangan hingga pecah serta mencaci maki Totsuka karena kebodohannya, karena ketidakmampuan Totsuka menjaga diri—menjaga janjinya, mungkin Totsuka tak akan merasa sekacau ini.

Tapi Mikoto malah menangis.

Rajanya tidak mengumpat. Tidak juga mencaci.

Ia hanya menangis dalam duka yang sunyi. Tak ada kata. Nyaris tak ada suara. Tapi kepedihannya nyata. Kesedihan yang tak bisa diingkari.

…

"_Kau pernah menangis, king?"_

"_Waktu aku kecil…"_

"_Bukan… Maksudku, setelah kau bisa mengendalikan keinginan itu dan membuat pilihan…"_

"_Tidak. Aku benci menangis…"_

…

Ia membuat Mikoto melakukan hal yang sangat dibencinya.

Totsuka memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat. Ia tak tahan melihat Mikoto menangis namun dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dalam wujud roh, inderanya menjadi lebih tajam dibanding biasa. Sesunyi apapun tangis Mikoto, Totsuka tetap mampu mendengarnya.

Perlahan, Totsuka membuka matanya lagi. Ia menguatkan hati. Didekatinya Mikoto dan dipeluknya. Ia masih bisa merasakan Mikoto tetapi Mikoto tak bisa lagi merasakannya. Ia masih dapat merasakan kehangatan raja dalam pelukannya tetapi rajanya itu tak akan lagi tahu bahwa ia berada di sana. Memeluknya sekuat tenaga sebab sama sepertinya, ia sendiri tak ingin pergi.

"Totsuka…"

Totsuka terperanjat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Tapi dengan segera ia sadar bahwa Mikoto bukan memanggilnya karena Mikoto tahu ia ada di sana. Mikoto tidak tahu namun Mikoto tetap memanggilnya. Kata pertamanya di sela tangisnya adalah nama Totsuka.

"_Mikoto-san…"_ Totsuka membalas panggilannya. Walau ia tahu Mikoto tak mungkin mendengarnya seperti ia mendengar suara Mikoto.

"Totsuka…"

"_Mikoto-san…"_

…

**Masih terbayang di depan kita…**

**Apakah memori itu…**

**Apa senyata ini memang rasanya…?**

…

Delapan Desember hari itu cuaca mendung. Langit seolah ikut muram ketika tahu satu lagi manusia telah pergi tak lagi bernaung di bawah mereka. Warna kelabu itu menghiasi hari ulang tahun Anna yang kini terisak pelan di dalam pelukan Kusanagi ketika tahu Totsuka Tatara telah pergi. Mikoto membuang muka ketika melihat Kusanagi menenangkan Anna. Dia sendiri tak mungkin menghibur Anna sebab ia sama—bahkan mungkin lebih—berduka.

…

**Luka tak bisa sembuhkan luka…**

…

"Tatara bohong…"

Totsuka merasa hatinya seperti diiris-iris mendengar kata-kata Anna. Hari ini ia adalah orang yang memberikan hadiah paling buruk untuk Anna.

Tak ada lagi kue merah cherry ataupun lagu ulang tahun yang diiringi petikan gitar sebagaimana tradisi yang Totsuka buat sendiri setiap kali merayakan ulang tahun anggota HOMRA. Kini yang ada hanya warna kelam langit dan nyanyi sepi yang didominasi tangis dan bisikan tak percaya bahwa ia sudah pergi.

"Ssh… Anna…" Kusanagi memeluk gadis itu.

"Tatara bohong. Pembohong…"

"Kau tidak boleh seperti itu, Anna…"

"Kata Tatara tahun ini ia akan merayakan ulang tahunku…"

Andai saat ini Anna dapat merasakan kehadirannya, Totsuka tentunya akan langsung melompat dan memeluk gadis kecil itu dan meminta maaf padanya. 'Maaf, Anna', hanya itu yang Totsuka ingin katakan sekarang ini. Tak kurang, tak lebih. Ia hanya ingin minta maaf sudah menyalahi janjinya. Dan mungkin, jika ia punya kesempatan lain, ia ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun yang kesebelas pada gadis itu.

"Ia ingin, Anna. Tapi kau tahu… situasi sekarang sangat berbeda…"

"Mana Tatara?" tanya Anna.

_Aku di sini, Anna_. Totsuka membatin. Tapi yang ditunjukan oleh Kusanagi pada Anna adalah sesosok tubuh berselimutkan kain putih di salah satu sofa di bar HOMURA—tubuh jasmaniah Totsuka. Anna mendekati perlahan tubuh itu dan membuka singkapnya. Ada tubuhnya sendiri di sana, Totsuka dapat melihatnya. Dan ia memperhatikan bagaimana Anna menyusuri wajahnya dengan tangan kecilnya.

"Bangun dong… Tatara…" Anna menangis lagi. "…Aku mohon…"

…

"_Bangun dong… Tatara…"_

_Totsuka merasakan selimutnya ditarik paksa dan akhirnya ia membuka sedikit matanya yang masih terpejam karena kantuk. "Anna?"_

"_Pagi, Tatara. Aku lapar. Kusanagi sedang sibuk di bar…"_

"_Hm… sebentar ya… kau mau sarapan apa hari ini?"_

"_Pancake cherry…"_

…

Totsuka duduk di kasur sang raja sementara ia memperhatikan Mikoto membenarkan posisi dasi hitamnya di hadapan cermin. Hari ini hari pemakamannya. Totsuka sendiri merasakan bahwa waktu penaltinya di dunia ini sudah tak lama lagi.

"Mikoto…" Anna menarik lengan Mikoto.

"Ayo…" Mikoto melangkah keluar tanpa ragu.

Totsuka mengikuti langkah Mikoto dan Anna menuju rumah duka di mana tubuhnya disemayamkan untuk beberapa hari. Kemarin ia sudah memperhatikan teman-teman masa sekolahnya, kerabat jauhnya, bahkan kakek nenek penjaga toko kelontong langganannya sudah datang. Ia tidak pernah mengira banyak yang akan datang menangisinya. Termasuk hari ini, ia sedikit kaget, ketika dilihatnya Resihi dan anggota klan biru yang lain datang mengucapkan belasungkwa untuknya kepada Mikoto dan segenap anggota HOMRA yang lain.

Totsuka tersenyum. Ia sudah cukup lama mengenal Reishi dan tahu bahwa pria yang seumur dengan rajanya itu memang punya sisi lembutnya sendiri.

"_Terima kasih, Munakata-san, Awashima-san, Fushimi-kun…" _

Totsuka hanya mampu membisikan itu kepada para anggota klan biru. Dia tak punya lagi banyak kata-kata untuk dikatakan. Hanya terima kasih—sesederhana itu.

…

**Karena kadang kesunyian adalah bahasa…**

**Yang lebih agung dan tinggi…**

**Dimana pemahaman terjadi… tanpa tuntutan…**

…

Hari itu Mikoto menungguinya. Totsuka juga terdiam bersama dengan Mikoto di dalam ruangan di ruma dukanya. Seluruh anggota HOMRA sudah pulang. Hanya tinggal Mikoto di sana. Dan dirinya sendiri. Diperhatikannya setiap tindak tanduk Mikoto yang malah membuatnya ingin menangis.

Dilihatnya ketika jemari Mikoto dengan lembut membuka kain penutup peti di mana tubuhnya terbaring. Dan pandangan sang raja pada wajahnya seolah sang raja ingin mengukir setiap lekukan paras itu di pikirannya. Bahkan ketika Totsuka masih hidup pun, ia tak pernah sadar bahwa selama ini begitulah cara Mikoto memandangnya. Selama ia berada dalam tubuh itu, ia hanya terbius oleh cara kedua mata memesona sang raja menatapnya. Tapi kini, dalam posisi orang ketiga, ia bisa dengan jelas melihat kelembutan dalam cara pandang Mikoto terhadapnya.

Sayangnya apa yang kini ia bisa nilai sudah terkontaminasi kecewa dan luka. Perih karena ditinggalkan.

Totsuka mendekati rajanya lagi dan memeluk punggungnya yang bidang lebar. Sementara itu sang raja menunduk sedikit dan membelai wajah Totsuka dari tubuh jasmaniahnya yang terbaring dalam peti HOMRA.

"Totsuka…"

Sembari memeluk Mikoto dari belakang, Totsuka memperhatikan Mikoto dari balik pundaknya. Bagaimana cara sang raja membelai wajah dalam peti itu dengan kelembutan seolah tubuh pucat yan terbaring di sana adalah kaca yang mudah pecah, cara jari-jemari itu membelai dan merapikan rambutnya dan menyelipkannya ke belakang telinga Totsuka dan ketika Mikoto memeluk tubuh yang tak bernyawa itu erat-erat untuk kali terakhir dalam hidupnya.

Totsuka membatin. Ia ingin—untuk sekali ini saja—Mikoto mampu merasakannya. Dan entah mengapa kali itu ia yakin, walau hanya untuk sebentar, tubuh sang raja yang bereaksi sedikit menandakan bahwa sedikit banyak rajanya itu sadar bahwa Totsuka masih ada di sana.

"Totsuka…" panggil Mikoto. "Aku akan mencari dia yang sudah memisahkanmu dariku… aku berjanji…" bisik Mikoto pelan di telinga Totsuka. Walau ia tak tahu Totsuka mendengarnya. Dan air matanya menitik lagi…

Begitupun dengan air mata Totsuka…

"_Terima kasih… Mikoto-san… Aku mencintaimu…"_

…

**Saat aku pergi…**

**Aku hanya ingin kau tahu…**

**Cintaku tak pernah jua mati…**

…

Totsuka menunggu Mikoto dengan tak sabar. Kemana rajanya itu pergi? Tadi pagi, setelah melepaskan piercing Totsuka dan mengambilnya, Mikoto belum juga kembali. Totsuka sudah tidak bisa lagi pergi jauh-jauh dari lokasi tubuhnya sendiri. Pertanda bahwa ia akan segera pergi?

Ia khawatir.

Ia sudah menguping pembicaraan Kusanagi dan Mikoto di telepon ketika Kusanagi menghubungi rajanya itu. Tetapi jawaban sang raja yang absurd tak membuatnya mengerti. Biasanya memahami Mikoto tidak sulit, tetapi kali ini berbeda. Apa yang rajanya itu rencanakan?

Totsuka menyadari bahwa tubuh spiritualnya kian lama kian tembus pandang. Dan ia merasa khawatir, ia akan pergi sebelum tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Mikoto selanjutnya. Tetapi ia sangat lega karena ia masih dengan kesadarannya sendiri ketika Mikoto kembali ke rumah duka.

"Mikoto, telingamu…?"

Totsuka tahu, kini piercing miliknya sudah dikenakan Mikoto. Dan ia terharu. Ia memang belum sempat memberikan apa-apa untuk sang raja, tapi ia senang karena Mikoto sendiri yang mengambilnya. Tanda bahwa sesuatu yang istimewa memang pernah ada di antara mereka.

"Ini milik Totsuka…" ujar Mikoto. "Dan aku mengambilnya…"

Semua anggota HOMRA tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Totsuka hanya bisa dengan segera menghambur memeluk punggung rajanya sekali lagi erat-erat dalam keterharuannya.

Walau Mikoto tak akan pernah tahu ia melakukannya…

"Dan ini bukti janjiku…" lanjut Mikoto yang spontan langsung menarik perhatian anggota HOMRA yang lain. "Bahwa aku, bahwa kita, HOMRA. Tidak akan tinggal diam dengan ini semua…"

Totsuka tersenyum. Rasa hangat menjalari hatinya. Bahkan setelah ia sadar bahwa tubuhnya kian menghilang sedikit demi sedikit dan ia mulai merasakan damai mengangkat semua beban hatinya, tanda bahwa ia harus segera berpisah, ia tetap tersenyum.

"Ya! Tidak akan kami biarkan seorang pun menyakiti siapapun lagi di antara kita… semua ini juga demi Totsuka-san!"

"Ya, kita akan menemukan pelakunya dan membakar habis mereka…"

"Ya! Untuk Totsuka-san!"

"_No Blood! No Bone! No Ash_!"

…

…

_**Terima kasih semuanya…**_

_**Dan… **_

_**Aku mencintaimu…**_

_**Mikoto-san…**_

…

…

**~FIN~**

…

Kenapa jadi lebih pajang dari The Funeral? Ah, ya pokoknya beginilah… diterima apa adanya ya, readers. Dan saya merasa ini cenderung ke arah romance dibanding angst (saya aja yang edan atau apa?), kalau disandingkan sama The Funeral sih…

Jatah sedih dan galau saya habis buat the funeral kayaknya. Ini kenapa jadi penuh kata cinta begini? (Well, saya tahu sih, itu karena saya butuh lebih banyak cinta antara Mikoto Totsuka). Jujur, sulit buat saya menghasilkan karya yang mungkin bisa menguras air mata macam The Funeral lagi, bahkan walau saya sebut ini couple fic, saya ga yakin ini se'dalem' yang pertama. Ahem…

Mungkin OOC, ga tahulah… menurut saya sih, kalau menghadapi yang namanya kehilangan, orang se-cool apapun pasti jadinya OOC… Hehehe…

Kalau bacanya bareng sama The Funeral, di bagian Mikoto meluk mayat Totsuka untuk yang terakhir kali itu bisa dibilang saya sambung. Ada kan bagian Mikoto merasa ada Totsuka di sana (buat yang udah baca dan masih inget sih…)?

Saya juga ga masukin fushimisaki lagi di sini soalnya ga pas jadinya, karena kan yah… pas di sini kebanyakan fokus sama tubuh spiritualnya Totsuka yang ada di dekat Mikoto terus. Dan sepertinya saya naruh banyak hints TotsukaAnna dan TotsukaMisaki (bukan romance sih, lebih ke arah family gitu).

**Oke, sampai jumpa di lain waktu… **

**-Yuki-**


End file.
